Hate That I Love You
by piratesmiley
Summary: A certain song comes on the radio and causes quite a reaction from our favorite pair... B&B all the way! EXTENDED oneshot songfic. Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and NeYo. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YAY! MY FIRST BONES FIC! I read so much of it, I decided to put one of my endless ideas to the test. So read on!

Hate That I Love You

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were on there way to another crime scene when the song came on. Booth had insisted that they listen to the radio, trying to help Brennan with her bad pop culture references.

Brennan found the radio particularly annoying, especially the rap, which was playing almost constantly on the station Booth had turned to. She didn't think of rap as music, just talking with a "gangsta" accent and making degenerating comments about women.

"Booth, please-" she tried, but his look silenced her.

"Bones, just go with me on this, for once. You might learn something."

"Learn something?" she half-shrieked, temper rising. "Oh, like what? That some girl in a club has a hot body and he wants to have sex with her? What the hell?"

"Tons of people enjoy this, you know. It's normal. This is Top 40. Meaning the top 40 songs in the country." Booth wasn't quite sure of this was true, but she wouldn't really know the difference anyway…

"Well, then I'm not normal. This music-" she wrinkled her nose at the word, "-sucks."

"Well, come on Bones. We all know you're not normal."

Booth didn't realize what he'd said until about a minute of stony silence radiated from Brennan. He parked the car at the site and turned her.

"Aw, Bones. You know I didn't mean in like that." He said. Booth expected her to be sad, maybe even cry, and he'd tell her it's not her fault. He didn't expect her to be so pissed.

"God, Booth." She turned to him as well. "I know what you meant, okay. It's not _my_ fault I'm so messed up."

"I know, Bones, I know that." He answered, but it sounded wrong. She didn't say anything, and he realized immediately that he had said the wrong thing. Again.

She shook her head, annoyed and a little hurt, though she'd never admit it.

The radio was still going, and a song ended, but they both ignored it, eyes locked in an angry silence.

"Next up we have Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo, on 103.5." The announcer said.

Neither of them could help but stare dumbly at the radio.

_This is a freaking sign from God. What the…_ Booth thought.

_As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile?  
-  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did_

They didn't dare look at each other.

_This is not right, _Brennan thought.__

But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you  


Their bodies were still aligned, facing each other. Both were extremely aware of the proximity.

_  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_

But neither of them moved.

_  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh_

Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

He looked up. She looked down _God, could this be anymore appropriately inappropriate, _she asked herself.

_  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so  
_

He caught her eyes briefly and she quickly looked away.

_  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

Time seemed to stop moving for the partners. Booth could feel heat radiating from her body, and the thought of her body made his heart beat so loud he could've sworn she could hear it.

_  
As much I love you  
As much as I need you  
As much I love you  
As much as I need you_

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so... so...  


The final notes lay in their ears. Brennan's movements were uncontrollable, and she turned to look at him without letting her brain catch up. The look in his eyes was staggering, and almost too easily, he rested his lips on hers.

She didn't resist. She didn't fight.

He didn't stop to ask her permission.

Brennan opened her mouth and his tongue went in, swirling around. He sighed in satisfaction and she lifted her arms to lay them around his neck. Passion was there, it always had been, and they'd just never noticed before. He pulled her closer, and, bodies aligned, she moved her head to nibble on his ear. Booth stifled a moan. He played with the bottom of her shirt, brushing her skin and sending shivers up her spine. It was almost too much, and it would be if it hadn't been coming for so long.

There was a knock at the door, and the two jumped apart as if set on fire. Brennan looked past Booth and saw an agent looking wary and a little disgusted. She turned back to Booth, and both grinned sheepishly. They got out of the car and tried to ignore the look the other agent was giving them.

All in a day's work… 

Sooooooo…tell me whatcha think, sweeties. I'm all ears! 

Pirate Smiley :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, a couple people wanted more. I'm freaking flattered, really! So hurry up babycakes, read up!

Hate That I Love You-Part 2

Brennan couldn't quite keep the smile out of her voice as she gave Booth the rundown on the body. She was just glad she didn't have to look at him.

"The victim was definitely female, age 13 to 18, about five foot two, or so. It's been here for at least a month to six weeks."

Booth was taking notes behind her, and was scared she'd look up at him, for he was grinning as well. She really did have enough pent-up sexual energy to fuel a small town.

"Great, Bones." He said. He didn't want to say too much. He didn't want to give away just how much he enjoyed their little romp in the car. Booth felt like a teenager again.

Brennan got samples from the soil, placed the bones in the body bag, and together they walked back the car. It felt a little weird to be back in there, after they had gotten so…_physical_ just minutes before. She slid in, and still wouldn't let herself look.

Yeah, especially because the last time she looked at him without thinking about it, they went to second base.

Booth, however, kept sneaking glances at her. He knew she wouldn't look at him on purpose.

To him, she looked reasonably content, almost smiling, though she wouldn't turn her head towards him so he could tell for sure. He didn't think she could regret it quite yet. She startled him by laughing.

"Booth?" she asked, voice teasing. Brennan turned her head slightly towards him, and he could see that she was, in fact, smiling.

"What?" he said, a little dumbly. He was relieved she was smiling. It didn't look fake.

"Are you gonna drive anytime soon, or just keep looking at me?" Brennan was making fun of him, in what he thought was quite a sexy, know-it-all way. It was kind of hard for Booth, not to grab her right there and then.

"Uh, right." He said, with an instantaneous blush. He put the car in drive and sped away from the scene.

After about three minutes of embarrassed silence later, Angela called.

"Brennan."

"What is taking you so long?" Angela complained, not bothering with small talk and introductions. "Zach is driving me freaking bonkers, and Cam's gone off the freakin' deep end, and there's no where for me and Hodgins to have some freaking sex! The Jeffersonian is very busy on Tuesday, I have no idea why." She added.

"We're on our way back." Brennan defended.

"It doesn't usually take you this long!" She persisted.

"We just, uh, got a little caught up." Brennan said, and she saw Booth's shoulders moving up and down in laughter. She pinched him.

"God, Bones!" he flinched away from her, and she grinned playfully.

"What's going on?" Angela sang.

"What do you mean?" Brennan countered. She was glad the weirdness between them was over.

"Don't you lie to me, Brennan. What's up?"

Temperance groaned in frustration. "I have no idea what your talking about, but I'll see you in five minutes, and then you can finish your up pointless annoyance. Alright?"

"Alright. But touchy Brennan, verrrry touchy." Ange added in an undertone.

BBBBBB

It was late. Bren was still in her office, mind reviewing the day as she sent out some emails. Booth was sitting next to her, being a general annoyance as they ate dinner. At first, she didn't really want to do anything with him, just in case he wanted to talk about _the incident_. Brennan had been calling it that in her mind all day. She wouldn't call it anything but that. She really didn't want to hope.

Booth was already hoping. He had coaxed his partner into having dinner with him, albeit at her office. Booth felt this was a small victory, after he could have just ruined their relationship a few hours before. He leaned in next to her to see what she was typing. His face was almost aligned with hers. She stopped typing and turned to him.

"You are really annoying, ya know that?" Brennan asked. She didn't realize how close he was to her, and turning around felt like a bit of a bad idea.

"Whatever. You love it." He said cockily.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not." She said forcefully, but there was a grin playing on her face.

"Whatever you say Bones, whatever you say." She rolled her eyes and turned away.

Booth thought for a moment, staring at her back like he had this morning. "Bones." He said quietly.

"What?" she said distractedly. She felt his eyes on her, but didn't feel the intensity.

"Do you…do you want to talk about it?" Booth asked. The air rushed out of her lungs as she laughed a little.

"Not particularly." Brennan knew this was coming, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Booth thought that over. "Do you want to do it again?" he asked, trying to smile, but too nervous to carry it out.

Bren's grin grew. "Possibly." She wasn't going to give him a straight answer.

He moved closer. "How about…now?" he said, smiling a bit, though the thought of being turned down was a little nerve-wracking.

Slowly, she turned to him, faces aligned and so close together. He grabbed her face roughly, and then they were kissing. They moved towards each other, wanting to get even closer. She was in his lap now, and her hands moved greedily to his chest. Booth put his arms around her waist and his hands trailed on her legs like butterfly wings. Electricity shot up her spine and every cell was on high alert from the shock.

"Dr. Brennan, I-oh my GOD!" someone yelled.

For the second time that day, they wrenched apart. Zach was standing in the doorway, mouth open in shock. Booth caught Brennan's eye, and the laughter that came bursting out of the two was uncontrollable.

Zach, looking a little scared, shut the door quickly and back away. Their laughter didn't end.

_Yeah, you know. Just another day…_

BBBBBBB

Kay my little readers, gimme the LD! Was it any good?

Pirate Smiley


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I never thought it would get this far, chickadees but here you go!

Hate That I Love You-Part 3!

Brennan and Booth were drunk. Like, I-could-pass-out-any-minute-now-drunk. After Zach's little interruption, they decided to head to Brennan's. They were sitting on the roof of her apartment building, a place they had discovered together a few months ago. Beer bottles in hand, they were sitting with their backs against the ledge, not talking much.

Though Brennan was drunk, clarity was punching her right in the face. The gravity of what she's done was settling on to her, and she was having a mental meltdown. She had kissed her partner, who she now realized that she WAS IN LOVE WITH. When the hell did this happen?

Booth was having a bit of a meltdown to, not quite the same though. His heart was melting, as corny as it sounds. He was so filled up with love for her, though he'd never admit, at least until he was sure she was his. And Booth could feel the uncertainty rolling off her, but he wasn't too worried. His drunken cockiness was telling him this. _She totally loves you. All ya gotta do is convince her…_

This logic was definitely working on Booth. "You don't wanna do this, do you?" he said, a silly grin plastered on his face. He probably couldn't feel sad, even if he wanted to. Booth was so sure now, so sure that eventually, they would get together, that he wasn't even worried about now.

Brennan looked over at him slowly. She couldn't detect any sadness in his voice, but really, that had never been her strong point. "Come on, Booth. It wouldn't work." She sounded sad, even Booth could tell in his less than sober state.

Far, far, less than sober.

"Fine, fine." Booth grumbled, but he still managed to keep on that retarded grin. "But I seriously doubt we could go back to the way we were. And I seriously doubt that the real Temperance Brennan wants to anyway." Booth whispered in to her ear. He leaned in so close, that if she turned towards him, they'd be touching.

"That's…irrelevant." She managed to say. Booth's breath tickled her neck and she was starting to hyperventilate, just a little.

"We can try, of course. But really, how long do you think it'll last?" Booth murmured. Brennan was getting seriously flustered, he could feel it. She swallowed the remains of her beer and opened another one.

"I think I have a little more self-control than you think I do, Booth." Brennan said. The alcohol started to sink in, finally, and she just kept loading it in.

"Oh yeah? I bet you twenty bucks you break it. You'll make the first move, Bones. I bet you twenty freaking bucks." His cockiness was starting to show. Brennan took it as a challenge.

"I bet you fifty bucks its you. You are the emotional one." She said. She knew it was a low blow; Booth's tough-guy act was real, some of the time.

Sometimes though, he was completely more emotional that her, which made sense, seeing as how Brennan never tries to show emotions (or as she thought of it, weakness) at all.

"I am not emotional, Bones, just a tad more in touch with my emotions than you, which is not very much." He explained, defending himself.

"Whatever. It'll be you." She said simply, and grinned. This bet was on, and she would do whatever it takes to prove to him that he was wrong.

BBBBBB

Angela peered into the doorway of Booth's office. Something weird was going on between the partners, and originally, she had come here to talk to him about it.

Now she was just spying.

Booth was on his phone, talking to someone in a totally charming voice.

"I owe you big time on this one." There was talking on the other end. "Of course it'll make her jealous." Angela's eyebrows raised. "I know Bones, okay. This'll work." More talking. "Just meet me at Sid's at seven. She should be there. Where something hot, but not dressy." He instructed.

Angela was internally freaking out. _Booth_ was trying to make _Brennan_ _jealous_! It was Angela's freaking _dream come true_!

She looked at her watch- 6:30. Brennan would be heading to Sid's any minute now. Angela rushed out to her car, and saw Booth walking to his. Ducking her head, she drove to the Jeffersonian. She got there just in time to see Brennan pulling out. "Crap!"

Angela wanted to warn Brennan before she said-or did-anything stupid. Angela, of course, didn't know about their little bet.

Angela sat in the parking lot and whipped out her cell phone.

The clock on the dash said seven-twenty. "Brennan." She heard.

BBBBBBB

Brennan stirred her coffee, the warm diner inviting and quiet. Her phone started to ring, and she grinned.

Angela.

"Brennan." I said.

"Booth has some fake date planned to make you jealous. I don't know who it is, but don't do anything rash." Angela said quickly. Brennan threw her head back and laughed at her friend.

"I know. They're fairly hilarious."

"Do you know what this means?" Angela half-screamed. Brennan held the phone away from her ear. "HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"I know." Brennan answered.

"_What_?" Ange yelled. "How? Explain right _now_!"

"Well, after Booth and I made out in my car, and in my office, we-" Brennan tried to explain, but Angela gave out a huge squeal that didn't sit well with her almost gone, yet terribly painful hangover. Several people looked over in annoyance, including Booth and his "date".

"Is she okay?" Booth called, pretending to be annoyed.

She knew him better than that, and after Angela gave out a long series of "OHMYGAWD's", she nodded.

Booth, on the other side of the diner, wanted to ask what was going on, but tried to focus on the task at hand.

Everything had to be perfect.

BBBBBBB

You guys are really lucky I'm updating so much. And I'm warning you now, I'm not usually this fast.

So anyways, you've done your reading, so let's review, shall we?

luvyas, Pirate Smiley...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alrighty then my peeps: plot doesn't really move in this one, but hey, you can only expect so much from a teenage girl taking (coughcough) _**3**_ advanced classes…

HaTe ThAt I lOvE yOu-PaRt FoUr!!!! (I'm getting a teensy bit bored…D)

Booth sat across from Rebecca, who had been such a good sport about his whole plan. When he heard someone shriek, and realized it was coming out of Brennan's phone, he got a bit worried, but composed himself.

He decided, once he was sober enough to think, that he didn't want this bet to last. Bones might get bored, become uninterested, stop loving him, whatever, and that wasn't part of the plan. So he immediately thought of a way to get her so jealous that she would have to make the first move, for fear of losing him.

It didn't seem to be working.

Brennan was watching him, this much was true, but she didn't seem jealous. In fact, she had quite the little smirk on her face.

It was driving him crazy. Absolutely, I-could-kill-myself bonkers. She didn't seem to care. And that was the worst part of all.

Acting on impulse, he scooted his chair closer to Rebecca's and leaned in, kissed her hard, and felt her struggle to break free beneath him. He felt bad, and hearing Brennan laugh was even worse. He broke away, feeling and looking immensely guilty. Rebecca was extremely angry, stood up, and punched him in the balls.

Um, ow?

Booth fell over, and Brennan's laughter was hysterical. Rebecca stormed out, not bothering to look at anyone, except for a curt nod to Brennan, who had waved.

Brennan's waiter came out then, gave her the food she'd ordered, and left Booth's food on the table too. The waitress shot Booth a look, pointed at the food, and walked off, finding what she could make of the situation very funny.

Brennan, who was still laughing, clutched her stomach, and grabbed her fork. This would be a good time for a camera phone.

Booth was extremely embarrassed. Not only did he fail, but he also got punched in the balls right in front of her! He was already starting to lose hope on this bet. He got up, and tried to walk straight. When he finally made it over, Brennan was struggling to keep the laughter in.

"Dammit Bones. You just can't make this easy, can you?" Booth said, gritting his teeth, voice low. He wouldn't admit it, but even though it was painful, he would've done it again if it made her smile like that.

Well, double ow.

"Make what easy?" Brennan asked. As always, she was honestly confused, but she still had a smile in her voice.

"You weren't jealous. At all." Booth questioned.

Temperance's grin grew. "Nope. I'm not the jealous type." She lied. Rebecca, Tessa, Cam…

Booth leaned in close. "I will beat you. Watch me."

Brennan raised her eyebrows. "Watch you? Ha. Bite me."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan didn't have any plans to make Booth jealous, no fake dates or anything. She wasn't gonna show up in her Roxy dress and flirt shamelessly. After Booth's little show at the diner, she just wanted to see what he'd do next. It felt really, really good to have Booth pay so much attention to her. Well, more than usual. Every once and a while she'd catch him staring.

Booth decided to kick it up a notch. He believed it when Bones had said she wasn't the jealous type. Booth decided to be nice.

Like, almost hovering, please-leave-me-alone-now, nice. He was gonna go that extra mile. He wasn't gonna bicker, or fight. Booth was just gonna pretend like they were going out.

Just, you know, with out the kissing. Or sex.

Which was, if you think about it, what they were most of the time. They were like, the anti-couple.

So Booth walked into her office that day with his charm smile on and two bags of food from Wong Foo.

The problem was, every time Brennan looked at her partner, she couldn't help laughing. "Hey." She said, lips quivering in her smile. "Do we have a case?"

"No. I just thought I'd bring you dinner." Booth said, faking innocence.

Because you know they both just wanted to get in bed.

"Thanks." She said, not trusting him one bit. _What's he gonna do now, hire a stripper to have sex with in front of me?_

"Relax. I'm not gonna do anything crazy." Booth grimaced.

Brennan got a little scared right then. She didn't know anyone who knew her like that. Booth only knew the half of it! And he still knew her better then anyone else.

_That could be a good thing, you know, _The voice of _un_reason told her.

Oh really?

It could. Just open up, girl. Just open up, Temperance. You know you want to… 

Brennan came back to reality, and again, caught Booth staring at her. She raised her eyebrows and he looked away.

"So how have you been?" Booth said, desperately trying to make conversation.

"You just saw me last night, Booth. Not much has changed." The thought of last night brought the smile back to her lips.

They both sat on the couch and ate their dinner, chatting lightly about nothing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay, chappie after this one might be the last one, I haven't decided.

Lemme know whatcha think!


	5. Author's Note!

To my absolutely wonderful readers:

You guys were prolly expecting another chappie, right? Well, it'll be here soon, but I have a few things to tell/ask you…

First of all, I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last one, so I would love it if you could tell me who you think'll win the bet….

Also, I just want to thank all of you for being so completely fabulous, and reading, reviewing, and such.

So darlings, Just tell me who you think'll win, and afterwards, you'll get all the juicy deets!

Luvyas,

Pirate Smiley


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So here's the end: Special thanks to Kia Grrl, Boothissexy, Bones4Booth, susan3241, Bella1992, fortune kookie 91…and if I didn't mention you, please know that I love you too! Oh, and my BFF Saloni! Cuz I know she's reading this too!

For the bets: Most of you think its Bren, or hope so anyway. Guess you'll just have to read on…

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to do this, but I don't own Bones.

AND A WARNING: There's at least one swear word in there...just making sure your prepared...

Hate that I love you 5!

It had been weeks since the bet was made, and Booth was still being extra-nice. It was partly nice for Brennan, and it also partly creeped her out. After a while she figured out that either…

1. He wanted to be nice so she'd fall in love with him and make the first move. Or,

2. He wanted to drive her so crazy she'd just kiss him to shut him up.

It could've gone either way at the moment. She even tried picking fights with him, making him look stupid (she'd never realized that she did that unconsciously all the time), being mean. And he just kept coming back.

Booth knew that she knew what he was doing, or at least had an idea. And yes, the constant ridicule bugged the hell out of him, but it would all be worth it when she kissed him.

What they both didn't realize was, they both took this way more seriously than was implied. Subconsciously, this was a test. Whoever lost, whoever truly made the first move, the pursuit into happiness, really did love the other. But they were both waiting on each other, so this could've really lasted for several years.

Those two are extremely stubborn.

It had been exactly three weeks, four days, and seven hours since their kiss. Brennan was on the platform, working on their latest case. Booth, of course, was watching.

He watched her intently, and wasn't scared of being seen, because she was so into her work. That day, on that platform, he had never been attracted more. This was Dr. Temperance Brennan at her happiest, wrapped up in her work. She moved like a well-oiled machine in total power. She was so in control and on top of things.

He didn't realize that she had stopped working, and got caught, once again, staring.

"You know, that face you make when you're watching me is hilarious." She said, imitating the look over dramatically.

Booth internally grimaced. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me get my stuff."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They decided to head back to the diner, Booth hoping and praying that whole embarrassing scene had blown over.

It hadn't.

The second they walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them, snickering, whispering, and openly laughing. Booth grabbed Brennan's arm. "Maybe we should go…"

Brennan was thoroughly enjoying herself. She had never seen Booth squirm like that; it was nice to know that was possible.

"Okay. But you have to kiss me first." Brennan whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled his cheek and he could barely speak.

"No, way. I _will_ beat you." He said, glaring at her for making the suggestion.

"You know, Booth, you've been saying that for weeks now. And yet, nothing has happened." She antagonized.

They sat down at their usual place and waited for Sid to come out. "Well, it's true. I will beat you."

"What are you gonna do, huh? You've tried…a _lot_ of stuff…" Brennan pointed out, continuing her psychological warfare.

She sort of got him on that one. What the hell _was_ he gonna do? The whole "being nice" thing wasn't working, just pushing her away, and making her agitated.

"I…don't know…but I do know your getting restless." Booth leaned in, like he had done with her father, trying to get a reaction. " Come on, Bones. Just between us, when was the last time you had sex? I mean, really. You have biological needs to fill, right?"

Brennan was getting a little flustered. "Right." She answered slowly, trying to keep her cool.

"And you wouldn't fill them, because of our bet, huh? You must be a little anxious to get this over with." His voice was low, cool, and seductive. She almost believed him.

"Not really. I could go find someone right now. I'm sure several people are willing." She taunted, leaning in as well, and changed her tone. Brennan was fighting back.

What now, bitches? (hehe!)

Booth didn't doubt her. This was the reason he wanted to get this bet over with. If she ran away, weather it be to some foreign country or someone else, he'd lose it.

His grinning stopped. She had him eating out of the palm of her hand…

"Bones," he said, a little desperately, tone low and anxious.

Just then, a young woman walked up, tall, blonde, model figure.

Ah, the girl we love to hate!

She reached into her skinny jeans pocket and pulled out a purple slip of paper, setting it on the table. She winked at Booth, and walked out.

Brennan could only guess what it contained. She kept the smirk fixed on her face. It took all her training in emotion hiding to not let him know that she was dying inside. This would be the way she'd lose him, and she wasn't gonna let that happen. But before she could even bother making her move, Booth quickly stuffed the piece of paper in his mouth and ate it.

Booth had to think quickly, so don't blame him for his crazy actions. He needed to get rid of that paper before Brennan backed off. So he ate it.

Not one of his best ideas.

He started to shudder at the taste, odd convulsions rolling off him. He didn't know what kind of paper this was, but what ever it was, it was NASTY.

Brennan's smile was real now. She started to giggle at Booth's obvious discomfort. Booth, being, well…Booth, wanted to get rid of it now, and fast. He kept chewing, and downed his coffee to get rid of the taste. How does he always end up embarrassing himself in front of her?

Just then, Sid walked over to take their orders. He studied Brennan, squinting. She stared right back, as if she was trying to send him a telepathic message.

"Odd combination." Sid noted, writing something down on his pad.

"I know what you mean." Brennan said, nodding seriously.

Sid turned to Booth, and did the same squinty thing. "Chicken. Definitely chicken."

Booth froze. Okay, this had to be a sign from God, calling him a chicken! What the heck?!

"I'll be back soon…" Sid muttered, confused, and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Booth asked.

"He's trying to find me something with peanut butter." She said.

"Peanut butter?"

"That's what I asked for…" She pointed out, as if that should be obvious.

"Right…" Booth said. She rolled her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Sid reemerged from the kitchen and handed them both their food: Brennan, macaroni and cheese, Booth, a chicken sandwich.

"That's not peanut butter." Booth pointed out.

"He's decided to go with peanut butter dessert." Brennan said, and Booth nodded along, pretending like he got it.

BBBBBBBB

They decided to go back to Brennan's apartment (there was no risk of anything happening, because neither one planned on giving up), and headed up to the roof. They sat in the same spot, getting the same drunk, and it all felt sort of routine, which was comforting to one, and a little bored to the other.

They faced each other, drinking, chatting, laughing, the usual.

Somehow, Brennan ended up in Booth's lap almost. She was leaning most of her weight on him, covering half of his body, head resting on his shoulder. God, they we were so close.

It would've been another almost moment. Almost kiss, almost love.

But just then, without thinking, he looked at her.

She turned her head towards him, feeling his eyes on her. And in one swift motion…

(THE SUSPENSE HAS TO BE KILLING YOU HERE…)

…Booth pressed his lips to hers.

Brennan had been expecting it almost. The feel of his lips moving under hers woke up her almost-lethargic mood in shattering, mind-boggling ways.

And you would think it would be make-out time, right?

But it wasn't.

That kiss was so soft, unbearably sweet, and full of that kind of passion that doesn't need the physicality.

They broke apart, foreheads pressed together.

"You owe me fifty bucks."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Oh, my darlings. It's been a joy!

I started to freaking crack up when I wrote the part in the diner, when B&B are trying to get each other to cave. )

This isn't that last of me (insert evil laughter here…)

Pirate Smiley…


End file.
